Return of the Wings
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Hannah Andersen, A.K.A The Crimson Bolt, gets a surprise from something she finds on her flight. Can she uncover the secret behind it? Sequel to What Friends Are For.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up screaming. "[**Daddy! Nooo!**]"

Despite my tear blurred vision, I notice Dick come running. By the time he gets to me, I'm practically hyperventilating. As Dick comforts me, my breathing eventually starts to slow down.

"You want to talk about it?" "Not really." I bite my lip. My voice softens. "It hurts too much. You'd think the pain would've eased at least a little by now. Why did he have to die, Dick? I miss him..." I wince, knowing I put my foot in my mouth. But his blue eyes say that it's O.K. "I know you do H. But he's in your heart, so he never really let. That and you fly on his wings." I smile at that. "While fighting for what's right with courage as my light." "Exactly. And you'll do great things. Call it intuition."

My grin broadens. That's Dick for you. I've known him for 12 years. He's the closest thing I have to a brother. A really awesome big brother. He took me in when my Daddy died 5 months ago. I don't know what I'd do without him. I might not be here without him and I mean that literally. He's saved my life on more than one occasion. Like the time my wings were cut off.

Yeah, I said wings. I'm half Light Fey. Fey being the preferred term for fairy these days. Other than that I'm pretty much your average concert giving 17 year old. I play guitar and sing. I've given 6...No, 7 concerts. If you count Dick's wedding. I played a song called The Dick and Babs Rock there. My spin on The Bridal March. I've wrote a few of my own songs. My first one, when I was 10, is on flying. That is the age I learned how to fly.

After I wipe away my tears, I notice Babs come in. She's felt like a sister since the day we met. I was the maid of honor at their wedding. I did promise Dick I'd play at it. Together, these two are my favorite lovebirds.

"You sure you didn't see it in your crystal ball?" I grin. "Aren't Gypsy fortune tellers female?" "I'm not sure whether I should be offended or laugh. Besides, I'm a cop." Babs grins. "You don't say!" "Man, I walked right into that one, didn't I?" My grin broadens. "Oh, you poor widdle thing." "I'm surrounded by comedians." Babs's grin broadens. "You have my sympathy."

At this point, it's impossible to keep a straight face. I crack up.

"Come here you!"

Grinning, I untuck my wings and float to the ceiling.

"Oh, she's good." "That's cheating H." "Cheat? Me? Hmph. The very idea."

I feel a song coming on as I land. I smile as I write.

My Friends, My Family  
By ME

Do you know what you mean to me?  
What your very presence says so clearly?  
When I'm sad, it tells me you're there  
When I'm happy, it's the reason behind the smile on my face  
Like a brother  
There you are  
Always standing tall for me  
Your hand on my shoulder convinces me that everything will be all right

Because you're my brother  
Because you're my friend  
I still have a family  
And you're a part of it

Then there's my sister  
Her presence tells me I can be strong  
Even when the times come in which I don't feel that way  
But I smile knowing  
About the good luck you bring  
It's something that I need  
That you provide for me

Because you're my sister  
Because you're my friend  
I still have a family  
And you're a part of it

When my family is with me  
I know that I'm never alone  
Because my friends are there for me  
I can never be alone  
With my Father in my heart  
I have my friends  
And their presence says the words that when I'm sad I need to hear  
Those words are  
With your family  
You'll never be  
Alone

I put down my pencil with a broad grin on my face. I think this is the best song I've ever written.

"Can I see?" "Just a minute." I pencil in notes about what melody to play for my new song. "I think you guys will really like this song." I hand my songbook to Dick with a smile on my face. "H..." "What do you think?" "I think I can hardly wait to see you perform this one." "Kind of thought you'd say something like that." "Your Father would be proud." My smile widens. "Thanks Babs. That means a lot to me." "What's a sister for?" I rub my locket and smile. "Knowing you I know what they're for. Dick, the same thing goes for you and brothers."

I swear I can hear my Father speaking to me in a voice only I can hear. "And I'll be the wind beneath your wings, my flower. Dick's right. I am still here for you. I always will be because I never left. Families stick together. Never forget that, my Hannah. Never." [I never will Daddy. I promise.]

"H?" "I'm here." I smile as I tell Dick and Babs the words I heard my Father say. Babs smiles. "Your Father's a good guy H." "Yeah, he is." And he always will be. Always and forever. I smile as I rub my locket. "I've been meaning to ask you this. What's in your locket?" My smile broadens. "Memories." "How is that...Never mind. I think I know. Fey magic, right?" "Yeah. Not mine though. [Mother-Nurse] had it custom made. I'm guessing she went to the silversmith and the [Memory-Keeper]. Her magic mainly deals with healing. As for mine...I guess you could call it a mixed bag."

Dick looks at me. "I recognized one of the Ancient Fey words but what was the other one?" "Memory-Keeper. They have boundaries though. Since they're able to tell if a memory contains a secret, they don't touch those ones." "Mother-Nurse, Brother-Friend, Memory-Keeper...compound words are big in Ancient Fey." "Yeah, there's a lot of them. Including [Hannah-Flower]." My eyes well up with tears. "Only two...one person knows that word." "I think I can guess what it means. But if it means what I think it does..." Dick smiles. "Then the other person who knows it is in your heart."

I nod then smile. "All right Mr. Smartypants. You ready for Fey 102?"


	2. Chapter 2

My grin broadens as I remember my Daddy telling me what I'm about to say (with some modifications of course). "Other than their wings and magic, the thing that is most important to the Fey is stories. How do you think fairy tales got their name?" Dick raises his hand. I smile. "Yes?" "Because they were originally told by the Fey?" Oh, he's good. "Exactly. On rare occasions, Fey friends would be invited to hear their stories. One of the more highly renowned Fey friends was Hans Christian Andersen. You can see by his stories that he was a friend to the Light Fey. It's been said that the Brothers Grimm were more of a friend to the Dark Fey. Though no one is completely sure because all Dark Fey history was eliminated from the records. Can you name another friend to the Light Fey?"

The question comes out before I can stop it, making my eyes flash with pain. "Don't answer that question Dick." My eyes well up with tears. "Can I name an honorary one instead?" I nod. "Me." "Yes, that's right. The last Light Fey friend..." My voice softens and gets smaller. "You know what happened to him. Class dismissed."

I rub my locket and blink back tears. Daddy, I miss you. I know you're in my heart but I still miss you.

"I need to get some air." I head outside.

As I fly, I feel something that brings a smile to my face. I feel wind beneath my wings.

Dad...

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

"It's hard for her, isn't it?" "Well, that really shouldn't come as much of a surprise Babs. You know how much he meant to her." "Yeah, I do. Will she be O.K Dick?" "I was told that the pain from that wound will be raw all her life. I know that the littlest thing can bring her pain." "Like when I asked her if she was ready to meet my Dad. I didn't even get to finish the last word of the sentence."

I nod. "I remember her coming to me after he died. The next day she woke up from a bad dream of his death. It, for lack of a better word, haunts her." In my mind, I see her, terrified, screaming "No!" Tears are flowing down her face... "She's lucky to have you, Dick. Everyone who knows you is." I smile. "Thanks Babs. And, in case you were wondering, the last Light Fey friend..." "It was her Father. I could tell." "Yes, and thanks to magic, he named me as an honorary Fey friend. I'm honestly surprised that she could bring herself to give us Fey 102. He taught her everything she knows about her Fey heritage." "Maybe it's her way of strengthening the bond she has with him." "Yeah, I guess so."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see H land. She's wearing a smile on her face. I guess she noticed that I saw her because she bugs her eyes out. I hide laughter as I tell Babs what just happened. She smiles. "H is never going to grow up, is she?" "Honestly? I wouldn't have her any other way."

I let H in and she grins. "Do you know what I felt as I flew?" "Should I?" She nods eagerly then finally, unable to contain herself, she tells us. "I felt wind beneath my wings and it felt...It made me feel like my Dad was there. I liked that feeling."

The words that she heard her Father speak come to mind. "And I'll be the wind beneath your wings, my flower..." I didn't think there was any wind in today's weather forecast...

"Plus I found this." She pulls out a sphere of some sort from her pocket. It has a lot of different shades of blue on it. "What is it?" "Dick...It's a mem-sphere. It carries memories." She points out Ancient Fey runes on it. "I don't know how this is possible...But it belongs to my..." She clears her throat. "It belongs to my Father."

I know her Dad's never been to Bludhaven.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not opening it. I can't. I won't. I-I..." I bite my lip. How did it get here? I barely manage to keep tears from welling up in my eyes. "I don't know how to feel about this. How can I?"

I feel my wings tremble. That's never happened before. Unsettled by the feeling, I untuck them. But they still won't stop trembling.

"May I..." "Just do it really gently Dick."

Memory lane...I feel reassurance in his touch. It makes my wings slowly stop trembling. I tuck them in, still feeling slightly unsettled at the sight of the mem-sphere.

Babs looks at Dick. "You've done that before, haven't you?" "10 years ago. Just before...that night." He calls it that too? I noticed that his voice softened (just a little) with those last two words. "Dick..." "I'm fine H." I put the mem-sphere in a safe place. "It was you who told me that you carry your parents in your heart. Just like my Father's in mine. I've said it before and I'll say it again. No one we truly love ever leaves us completely." He smiles. "I remember." "Am I missing something?" I feel my eyes glint with mischief. "Maybe..." Perhaps Puck is in my family tree.

I grab the mem-sphere hoping that will shed a clue. Nervously, I open it. Memories spill out before me. I recognize all of them as being ones of me. All of them except one.

I play the unfamiliar one. I see my Dad and...A woman who looks a lot like me. Feeling a little nervous, I tentatively touch my fingers to the woman's image. I think I know who she is. She untucks wings and my thought is confirmed. The memory fades as she flies away.

"Dick...That woman was...It had to be my Mom."

The last two words seem to echo in the room bringing silence with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Heads up: mentions pregnancies.

* * *

I don't know what to say. But one thought roaring in my head makes its way out of my mouth. "I just saw my Mother." I repeat myself feeling just so...I can't think of the word. The word Mother feels strange on my tongue. I try saying it in Ancient Fey. That's somewhat better.

Babs looks at me. "That's not all. I think she was beginning to show." "You mean..." Dick nods. "I saw it too. It was just a glimpse but still." "H, she was carrying you." The words hit me like me a thunder bolt. "I don't know much about Fey pregnancies. Sounds like I have records to check. But since I don't even know my Mom's name..."

I watch the memory again, hoping to hear it. Just below a whisper, as the memory fades away, I hear a name. [Laurel.] I thought it was [Lionel] at first, but it was [Laurel]. "I know my Mothers name. It's Laurel." [I know my Mother's name, Dad. I know it.] "Slight problem H." "And what would that be Babs?" "I think you'll need to know what your Mom's last name was before she got married." "Great. Fey last names tend to be pretty long." "How long?" "Well, Dick, the shortest one I know of is 25 letters." "That just might complicate things." I barely manage to bite back a smart mouth retort. Don't say it Babs... "You think?"

And...You said it. I will not scream. Really. I won't. I'll just stand here and stare a hole in your head. O.K. I won't do that either.

"I want to know who she is guys. I'm a big girl. I can handle it." O.K, maybe big isn't the right word...And if you want to split hairs, neither is girl. But still.

"I don't blame you for wanting to know about your Mom, H. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken..." "I already know she's gone Dick. That doesn't want make me want to know about her any less. I...I think I have to. I need to."

Babs smiles. "You want back up on this mission H. Because I'm all for it." I nod. I think I'm going to need them there anyway. "Dick, you in?" "Do you really have to ask?" "I figured it couldn't hurt." "Of course I'm in. Now where are the records kept?" "That's where we face another slight problem. Babs, I'm going to have to cast an illusion that will disguise you as Fey. I can do that easily enough but keeping the illusion up may be a bit of a strain. Dick, even though you're an honorary Fey friend, security for the records is tight. Only Fey are allowed to see the records and male Fey are rare. So I'm going to have to shrink you. It will make it easier for me to cast an illusion that will get you past the guards. On top of all that, I'll need to make a teleport-vial that will get us to location of the Room of Records." "How tiny am I going to be?" "Pocket size. I'll return you to your regular height when the mission's done."

Babs grins. "Is he going to sound like a chipmunk?" "Don't tempt me." "It's an image though." I smile. "Oh, yeah it is. First things first." I conjure up the [teleport-vial]. "Ladies first." Grinning, I cast the illusion on Babs. "Just as I thought. You don't make a half bad Fey." "How long does the illusion last?" "2 hours. Dick, you ready to become tiny?" "Ready as I'll ever be." "O.K, here goes."

I shrink Dick down to 3 inches. "Holy cow, you guys are huge!"

I can't hold my laughter back. Once I finish laughing, I put my hand down on the floor. Dick walks into it. I'm not sure how to describe the way that he feels on my palm. But, even given his new size, I can feel his friendship. It makes me feel warm inside. That feeling always has.

After moving my wallet and key to the pocket with my cell phone, I carefully put him in my other pocket. I smile as I look inside. "You O.K in there?"

He gives me a thumbs up.

After casting the illusion on him, I crunch the [teleport-vial] under my foot.


	5. Chapter 5

It doesn't take very long at all for us to arrive at the Room of Records. The guards look at me and Babs. I feel relief when they let us go in.

"Where's everyone else, H?" "Doing their duty." I carefully pull Dick out of my pocket. "H, the records are written in English, right?" "Primarily, yes. It's the histories that are written mostly in Ancient Fey runes. That's because more secrets involved." "Laurel isn't too popular a name amongst the Fey, is it?" "Fortunately for our mission, it's not that popular. Names dealing with nature are pretty big though."

I search the books, feeling anxious and excited at the same time. Laurel Andersen. My hand shakes a little as I grab it. Looks like I didn't need to know the last name my Mom had before she got married after all. After it's in my hand, I notice the illusion I cast on Babs start to fade. Almost forgot how fast time goes here.I renew the illusion. That took a little more energy than I thought it would.

I carefully put Dick back in my pocket and, taking the book with me, I leave the Room of Records. I don't want to read it in here. I can feel my energy draining.

I manage to conjure a [teleport-vial that will get us to Dick's place. I crunch it under my foot.

Once we get back, I remove the illusion from Babs. It's taking a lot more out of me than I thought it would.

After I (barely) manage to return Dick back to his normal height, I feel weak.

Somebody must have booby trapped the Room of Records with power drainers. Since I'm still young, they had more of an effect on me. I'm the only Fey who's still a child. They wouldn't have much of an effect on any other Fey. Could someone have known that I was coming? No, that's ridiculous.

I realize the book on my Mom is going to have to wait until tomorrow. I feel far too drained. I have it for five days anyway.

So weak...I try to summon some energy. Nothing happens.

I put the book down on the living room table as stars swim before my eyes. Keep it together. I can't...


	6. Chapter 6

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Easy does it H. I got you. Babs looks a little shocked. "What happened to her?" "She's fine. Drained, but fine. She'll probably regain consciousness any minute." "I take it this has happened before?"

What tipped her off?

"Yeah, actually. The other time she was in the air. 8-10 feet above my front porch. She couldn't even find the strength to untuck her wings..." Babs's eyes widen. "I remember when she woke up she was a little disoriented. She asked me what happened in Ancient Fey. So prepare yourself."

Sure enough, she regains consciousness momentarily. "[Dick? Babs? What...] Never mind. I remember what happened. Someone must have put power drainers in the Room of Records. I'm the only Fey who's still a child, so they had more of an effect on me. I'm fine now though." She looks around then, with a smile on her face, grabs the book on her Mom. "I don't know why but I'm kind of nervous. I think I'm going to save this until tomorrow. I have it for 5 days anyway." "Take all the time you need H." She nods. "Thanks for the help, you guys." I smile. "Any time H."

After she falls asleep, Babs looks at me. "Did you know that she's the only Fey that's still a child?" "Not until today. In fact, everything I learned about the Fey today was new. My answer to the first question she asked in her Fey 102 lesson was a lucky guess. Then again, it made sense." "And here I was certain you were the teacher's pet." Who, me? "Nope, just her Brother-Friend." "That's the word she uses for you." "Yeah, it is."

I smile as, with Babs, I head to our bedroom. Too early to start my "night shift". But I can definitely think of a few things to do in the meantime.

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up the next morning a little early (for me anyway) feeling slightly mischievous. I untuck my wings and float to the ceiling. Once I'm up there, I notice Dick and Babs coming in.

I turn upside down making my eyes level with Dick's. "Boo!" He seems a little startled at first, but then we all crack up.

Then he stares at me. "Get down from there right now, young lady." "You're not my..." Daddy.

A sharp pang of longing hits me. I can feel my eyes flash with pain as I land. Once my feet are level with the floor, I tuck my wings in and rub my locket. I miss you so much Daddy. My eyes start to well up with tears as I hum the song On My Father's Wings. The song means a lot to me and music does seem to help.

I blink back my tears as I look at the book on my Mom. Time to find about her if you ask me. I grab the book and eagerly open it. It's written in English. Kind of thought it would be.

"Should I read out loud?" "If you want to." Two people, one voice. How do they do that? It's never happened to Dick and I. "I do want to. I feel like you guys should know about my Mom too. I think that my Dad would want it that way."

I clear my throat and eagerly start reading about my Mom.


	7. Chapter 7

Heads up: Mentions birth.

* * *

But first...I see a family tree. Well, would you look at that?

I smile. "Dick, you're not going to believe this. O.K, maybe you will." I smile a little wider as I show him the family tree. "Looks like Puck is in your family tree H." "That's not all." I point to an Ancient Fey rune by my Mother's name. "Dick...That means...It means royalty. I'm a princess."

Two pairs of eyes widen. Hey, I'm kind of shocked too.

"Guys, I don't get the throne until I turn 18. And I don't really want it. If I were I to take it...I could never come back here. I'd have to stay with my people...But I couldn't do that. There's so many things I'd miss here...You guys, Bruce and Alfred are on the top of the list. Plus, to be honest, I'm kind of scared just thinking about being a Queen." "Does this mean I have to call you Princess Hannah from now on?" I smile. "No, Dick. I like H better. Which is why you shouldn't tell Alfred about this. His formality wouldn't allow him to call me anything but Princess Hannah. And that just sounds...For lack of a better word, weird to me." [Dad, why didn't you tell me about this? Well, you kind of did. When I asked if Mom was like Queen Titania, you said I wasn't too far off...] "Then we'll still call you H." "Good."

I flip the page and find a picture of my Mom...With my Dad. Looks like I don't get my eye color from her either. I touch my fingers to my Dad's image he doesn't look any different than how I remember him. It feels slightly painful seeing him. I flip the page as tears well up in my eyes. I blink them back. The book's kind of short, so reading it shouldn't take too long.

I feel a hand on my right shoulder. I smile, knowing that touch anywhere. "Thanks Dick." "For what? Convincing you that everything will be all right?" "That and so much more. Both of you guys just being there is more than enough for me." My smile broadens when the tell me I'm welcome.

I look at the Table of Contents. The name of the last chapter seems so...Final. Death. The words I told Dick come to mind. "I already know she's gone, Dick. That doesn't make me want to know about her any less..." I don't know why but I flip back to the family tree again. Something didn't seem right about it...Yeah, I thought so. Dad's name is on there...But mine isn't. "That means she died before I was born." Magic obviously must have been used to get me out but...She never even got to know me. I flip to the first page.

Chapter 1  
Birth

"Inside the castle, in the royal bedchamber, Celandine, Queen of the Light Fey, had just given birth to a long-awaited baby girl. As the newborn's cry pierced the air, the Fey History Keeper entered the room. "What will you name the babe?" "Laurel. It was her Father's favorite name." "Very well then, Your Majesty." "We talked about this. Call me Celandine." "Yes...Celandine. I must get back to my duty now." He leaves the room with the Queen's smile. "My little Laurel. Welcome to the world." And the babe smiled as she said her first word, which was Mommy." So my Mom never knew her Father. I continue reading until I learn something that makes me pause.

My Mom lost her Mother at sixteen on September 1st. That's a little unnerving. I rub my locket.

But, wouldn't you know it, my Mom had a [Brother-Friend] too. There's a picture of him.

"Holy...H, how is that possible? He looks a lot like me." "I have no idea. But she met him when she was 4."

And, as it turns out, I did get my singing ability from my Mom. Later, I end up biting my lip at what meets my eyes.

The wedding picture.

Despite my best efforts, tears start to fall down my face. I barely manage to stop one of them from falling on the picture. I notice that Steve, my Mom's [Brother-Friend], is the ring bearer.

But it's seeing my Daddy that's making me cry.

I can't read any further. I know I won't be able to bear it. I close the book as a pang of longing stings me. It's sharper than any I've ever had before. I remember Dick's words. "I just don't want to see you get your heart broken..." A little late for that now, don't you think?

It hurts...Dick hugs me. "Just let it all out H. We're here." I wipe my tears away and smile. "I couldn't ask for better subjects." Babs smiles. "And you'll never have to." My smile widens as I thank them.

After I use magic to teleport the book on my Mom back to its original location, they ask me, in unison, what family's for. "Knowing you guys, I know, once again, what it's for."

I grab my guitar and, with a smile on my face, perform the song My Friends, My Family. But there's still a question on my mind. Why did my Father's mem-sphere appear in Bludhaven? Once I finish the song, I ask the question, feeling slightly nervous.

"Sounds like you have another mission on your hands, H. We're with you all the way." I smile, still feeling slightly nervous. "Thanks guys. Since I know what the first step is going to be..." I pull out my key. "I'm going to need you there." I rub my locket. "But before we do that, I want to run an errand." Dick nods knowingly. "We're there for the errand too. I know it's not something you can make yourself do alone."

I nod. It's never going to be something I can do alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Using two different modes of transportation, (I flew while Dick and Babs traveled by car), we soon arrive at Metropolis cemetery. (I don't know where my Mom's grave is.)

As I walk to my Dad's grave, with Dick and Babs close behind, I think of what to say. By the time I get there, I still have no idea what to say. So, with tears welling up in my eyes, I trace the words Gone But Not Forgotten.

Two tears fall from my eyes, right in front of his tombstone. In the spot where one of them fell, I make the same flower that I made grow at his funeral appear. For the other one, I make a different flower grow. That flower is called laurel. It seemed fitting.

"Now you have both of your flowers, Daddy. Families stick together after all." I don't know what else to say really. So, ever so softly, I hum a little bit of You'll Be In My Heart from _Tarzan_. Only, for the first time, I mean it for my Dad and my Mom. Just below a whisper, I find myself saying something else. "[I love you. Always and forever.]"

I leave the cemetery after wiping tears from my eyes. Once we're out of the cemetery, Babs looks at me. "Was the other flower laurel?" I nod. "It seemed appropriate." "And what did you say in Ancient Fey? I think it's a beautiful language by the way." I can't help but smile. "Thanks. I said I love you. Always and forever."

When her eyes widen, I grin. "Didn't Dick tell you the language is a little complicated? I mean, I can speak it easily, but that's probably because, in a way, it's a part of me. Of course, speaking it also reminds me of my Dad. You probably already know that he taught it to me along with everything I know about my Fey heritage. Well, here we are."

I pull out my key and soon we're all inside my house. Despite all my best efforts, three little words come out before I can stop them. They bring a sharp pang of longing with them. "Dad, I'm home!" I bite my lip. I really have got to stop doing that. It hurts.

Dick looks at me as I barely manage to keep tears from welling up in my eyes. "You O.K?" I nod. "I know splitting up to look for clues would be more effective...But I need you guys with me. That's O.K, right?" When they nod, I smile. "I figured it couldn't hurt to ask. Now, come on."

We look through my house, searching intently for clues as to why my Dad's mem-sphere would appear in Bludhaven.

I arrive in my Dad's bedroom. On his nightstand, I see a framed picture of him and me. There's something...No, someone in the background. It's kind of blurred, but I can tell that the person's wearing...Red, yellow, and green.

"Dick, is that figure in the background who I think it is?" He looks...Almost nervous. "Maybe...""Stop beating around the bush Dick. I'm no idiot. It's you as Robin, isn't it?" "If I say Yes, am I in trouble?" I glare at him.

"All right, it's me from..." He points out the date. "6 years ago."

"That's not all. I'd know that date anywhere. It's the day I learned to fly."

"I've always been meaning to ask you this. How did you learn to fly?"

"Well, Dick, this going to sound of crazy but it's true. I didn't tell you this in my letters...I wasn't really sure how. Anyway, I was looking around Metropolis when I saw a fairy ring. Somehow, I got the feeling I should step inside. When I did...My wings felt stronger. I heard an unfamiliar voice speak to me in a voice only I could hear. I'm translating the words she spoke from Ancient Fey. She said: Child, I have enabled you to use their wings for their true purpose. Since you are still young, you will need to follow the baby birds before you can soar. When you reach 15, you will truly fly. It is your birthright and I bequeath it to you. Now go and follow your destiny child. However, the first person you truly fly to must be someone you have known since you were 5, for 5 is a very important number to Fey like you. Make me proud child. Though I have no doubt that you will. After I heard all that, the voice faded away. Back then, I didn't know who that voice belonged to. Now...I realize it must have been my Mom. Any questions?"

"Not really."

I nod and continue looking for clues. I see a hidden door and my eyes widen. I've never seen that door before. There's a folded piece of paper on it. I haven't seen that before either. I carefully take down the piece of paper. My hands tremble a little as I unfold it.

"It's a note from my Dad written in Ancient Fey runes. It's for me." I, somewhat nervously, clear my throat and start reading it in English. "My flower, if you are reading this then I am gone and you have found my mem-sphere. I had Mother-Nurse teleport it to Bludhaven. She said you would find it when you were ready. Behind this door is my study. You will find my legacy and much more inside. To open you must say, in Ancient Fey of course, your Mother's name. I love you, my Hannah. Never forget that. Dad"

My eyes well up with tears. I wipe them away. "[Laurel.]"

The door opens. I turn on the light and walk inside. A sharp pang of longing hits me instantly. It's so sharp that I feel a little disoriented...And dizzy.

"[Daddy...This is what you hid from me all my life? I-I don't know how to feel about this...What's happening to me?]"

I feel my dizziness increase. Steady Hannah. Steady...


	9. Chapter 9

I feel Dick catch me. "You all right H?" "[I...I think so.]" "English." "[Huh? Oh, yeah.] Sorry about that." I feel a little embarrassed. "You don't need to be sorry H. I understand that it's a lot to take in for you." "Understatement, Dick. This is...This is big. Really big." I look around. So much stuff...He kept that?

I grab a familiar looking object, with a smile on my face. "I can't believe he kept this. Well, I can actually." It's a five-sided, small figure that seems to glow every color of the rainbow. "I made this for him almost two years ago. I remember...It was the first thing that I made with Fey magic. He was going on a trip. I couldn't go with him for some reason. I told him I gave it to him so he wouldn't forget me. He smiled and said "As if I ever could!"' I bite my lip. My voice softens and gets smaller. "Those were happier days..."

"So, what is it? I'm sorry..." "No, Babs, it's O.K. You both should know. He called it his good luck charm. It never really had an official name..."

Tears start to well up in my eyes. "I-I can't do this. I can't." I sit down and curl into a ball. My voice softens. "It hurts. It really, really hurts." I untuck my shaking wings and cry. I can't even begin to deal with all of this pain. I softly sing lyrics from the song that comes to mind. Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes.

"Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything it felt so right Unbreakable Like nothing could go wrong Now I can't breathe No I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on...Sewn together but so broken up inside..."

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I don't need super hearing to hear the pain behind H's singing. I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this. I remember the first time I met her she was a little over 2 feet tall. But, until today, she's never seemed so small.

I gently tap her on the shoulder. A small, sad voice that I have to strain to hear says two little words. They make a total of 6 letters but they're ones I've, until now, never heard her say.

"Go away." So broken.

"But that's not what families do for each other."

She slowly looks up at me and Babs, her wings still shaking. "It hurts so much."

I smile. "That's why we're here. As for your Father, no one we truly love ever leaves us completely. H, he never really left you."

"If he never left, how come it still hurts?" Still the same small, sad voice.

"I wish I knew the answer to that. Because if I did, I'd make the pain go away."

The smallest of smiles appears on her face. "Really?"

I nod. "Really. It's what I, as your brother, am here for."

Babs smiles. "Just don't forget that you have a sister too."

H's smile may have spread across her face, but her wings ares still shaking a little bit.

I notice Babs look at H. "May I..."

"Other than Dick, you're the only one I'll let do that. Just do it really gently."

I whisper something in a voice that only Babs can hear. "That means she really trusts you. The only other person she'll let do that was her Father." Heck, that's her highest level of trust.

Babs nods, then tentatively does so. I notice her hand shake for just a second. It reminds me of the first time I touched H's wings. I can't help but smile on seeing that Babs's touch made them stop shaking.

"Wow. They feel so...I pride myself on having a large vocabulary, but I can't think of the right word."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Dick couldn't either."

Somewhat embarrassed, I admit that I still can't.

H grins. "Nobody said either of you had to." Her voice softens. "My Dad couldn't think of the right word either." The sadness in her eyes tells me that he never will. H...She looks around his study. I see his good luck charm still her hand. She carefully places it in mine. It says, louder than words, just how much she trusts me.

"H..." "I think he would want you to have it. I know I do and I trust you to take care of it. Do it for me...and for him." I nod, not feeling sure what to say.

She tucks her wings in and searches intently. I think she's...No, it's obvious. She's looking for his legacy.

Minutes later, she pulls out a cloak. A smile appears on her face. "This was his. I'd know it anywhere." She puts it on. It's pretty big on her. She probably feels comforted with it on though...I see her reach in one of the two pockets. Finding nothing, she reaches into the other one and pulls out a legal document.

"My Dad wasn't a lawyer...This must be it. This has to be his legacy."

Her hands shake for a second as she unfolds the paper. But when she does, her smile widens into a full blown grin that's completely contagious.

"I knew he wouldn't forget me."


	10. Chapter 10

I smile. "It's a poem, written in English, in the style of my songs. I think I should read...No, I think it would be better if I sang it. It's called Happily Ever After." I clear my throat.

"Once upon a time there was a man  
Who loved his little girl  
More than anything in the world  
You see, she was his flower  
And he proudly watched her grow  
When she'd fall asleep, he'd say

I just want to let you know  
No matter what happens, my flower  
If it's to you or me  
You'll always be my little girl  
And on my word as your Daddy  
I swear that you will always have  
Your happily ever after

The man watched her make her first friend  
Saw the smile on her face  
Knowing that the friendship was one meant to last  
Through good times and through bad  
After all, a friend is a good thing to have  
Anyone can tell you that  
But when she'd fall asleep, he still would say

I hope that you know  
No matter what happens, my flower  
If it's to you or me  
You'll always be my little girl  
And on my word as your Daddy  
I swear that you will always have  
Your happily ever after

He saw her get scared  
Its then he was there  
When she was happy  
He was too  
And so his flower grew  
In so many special ways  
He bore with pride the knowledge  
Of each and every one  
When he knew his day was done  
As she slept, he said for the final time

I just want to let you know  
No matter what happens, my flower  
If its to you or me  
You'll always be my little girl  
And on my word as your Daddy  
I swear that you will always have  
Your happily ever after

With a smile on his face, he said these words  
Remember, my Hannah  
That you will always have  
Your happily ever after  
Because I love you and I always will  
I'll leave you with your most important gift  
Your happily ever after"

By the time I finish the song, tears are flowing down my face. They're a mixture of happy and sad. "[Thank you for the legacy Dad. And my happily ever after. I love you.]" I wipe the tears from my eyes and face.

Dick and Babs look up at me. Up at me?

I look down and realize I'm floating about 10 inches above the floor.

I smile. "I guess, in a way, I was flying on my Father's wings." When I land, I tuck in my my wings.

"You really were flying on your Father's wings H." "Yeah, Dick. I know for sure now that I was. And I always will. As for my Mom...I fly on her wings too. They'll both always be a part of me. I can feel it." "Spoken like a true princess H." "Thanks Babs. I don't really feel like a princess though. I just feel like me. I bet that's O.K with you guys."

I can't help but smile as they tell me, in unison, that it's more than O.K. "Good. I like it that way."

I look around my Dad's study, searching for something I can give Babs. I'm sure that my father would want me to. It takes a while but I eventually find the perfect thing. It's a copy that I made, for some reason, of his good luck charm.

I carefully place it in her hand, knowing exactly what I should say. "You already know that my Dad believed redheads like you were good luck. I think he'd agree with me when I tell you that you deserve some of your own. I trust you to take care of it. Just like I trust Dick will with his. Like I told Dick, do it for me...and my Father."

She nods. I guess she's not sure what to say. I can't say I blame her for that. Personally, I think it's fitting that they each got the same thing. It's a good gift for my favorite lovebirds.

I'm happy to have my Father's cloak, legacy and, of course, my happily ever after. I'm also happy to have my new family. Plus my friends. And I take comfort in knowing that I still have my Father's love and my Mom's. I'm certain that I have hers too.

With a broad grin on my face, I leave my house and head to Dick's place. I think I feel a song coming on.


	11. Epilogue

The Wind Beneath My Wings  
By ME

Dad, with Mom, I carry you  
Always and forever inside my heart  
But I know deep inside me  
That's just the beginning  
Together you will be  
From this day on and always  
The wind beneath my wings

As I soar, I'll remember you  
As I fly, I know that I'll smile  
Comforted by the fact  
That you're the wind beneath my wings

I know I'll always have your love  
Always and then forever more  
I feel your presence guiding me  
And I'm sure it always will  
Can't you see I know that  
From deep inside me  
You guys are my happily ever after  
And the wind beneath my wings

As I soar, I'll remember you  
As I fly, I know that I'll smile  
Comforted by the fact  
That you're the wind beneath my wings

I know that you  
Will always and forever be  
The wind beneath my wings

I pencil in notes on what melody to play for my new song.

Then, later, as I fly, sure enough I smile and remember. I also feel wind beneath my wings. It makes my smile widen. That and the (fitting) knowledge that I have my happily ever after. Then again, I did feel that my seventeenth year was going to be great.

I can't help but grin as I do numerous barrel rolls and loop-de-loops. Now I'm sure of it.

Thanks Dad and Mom. For everything.


End file.
